


In An '05, Pete Wentz Kind of Way

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: March Prompts 2019 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, First Meetings, It's Okay, Kyoutani gets the nerve to say something to Yahaba, Nonbinary Kyoutani Kentarou, Other, Short & Sweet, aaand that's it that's the story, but just pisses him off, meet not-so-cute, they have a date now, why? because it's what i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: I don’t mean to sound like a creep but I couldn’t help but notice you borrowed my least favourite book and I just wanted to tell you that you’re going to hate it-Kyoutani accidentally insults Yahaba's favorite book.





	In An '05, Pete Wentz Kind of Way

“That book is shit.”

Shigeru frowned and glanced to the side. “Excuse me?”

Some punk with dyed-blond hair, kohl-lined eyes, and piercings stood beside him, arms crossed as they leaned against the bookcases. “That book.” They gestured to the one in Shigeru’s hands. “It’s shit. You looked like you were considering checking it out, so I thought I’d warn you.”

Shigeru narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t ask, but thanks for the warning. Um, but I’ve read this book before, and I happen to love it, so.”

The punk’s face fell slack, and their ears tinted red. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Shigeru snorted, “ _oh_.”

They looked at each other for a few moments; the punk chewed their lip nervously, and Shigeru tried not to be amused at the anxious energy coming off of such an intimidating-looking person.

“Yahaba Shigeru,” he said, extending his hand.

“Oh, uh, Kyoutani Kentarou,” the other fumbled, shaking it.

“Look, you’re really ballsy for trying to just, parade your literary opinions to random strangers,” Shigeru said. “That’s really fucking annoying.”

“I – um – I didn’t realize you’d already read the book–”

“However,” he interrupted, “I think you’re cute, in an o-five, Pete Wentz kind of way. So, if you buy me coffee, I’ll forget that you insulted my taste upon first meeting. Then, I will proceed to tell you why every opinion you have about this book is wrong. You’re free to a rebuttal. What do you think?”

Their gold eyes widened in surprise. “Um – yeah. Sure. Okay.”

“Great.”

“W-wait!” Kyoutani took a bold step forward. “That book _is_ shit. So, no matter what you say, I’m gonna end up ruinin’ it for you by pointing out what’s wrong with it!”

Shigeru just laughed and shook his head before turning. “Okay. I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might come at you with their coffee date/book debate because I'm a slut for 1) KyouYaha and 2) nonbinary Kentarou, so stay the Heck tuned in, thanks, goodnight.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
